


not me writing about kirk getting bitches on roblox

by kirkhuffmanbf



Category: Kay Kay and His Weathered Underground (Band), Kirk Huffman (Musician), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Roblox (Video Game), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Because I can, Crack Treated Seriously, Harems, Just Kirk developing a Roblox harem, Multi, No Sex, Why Did I Write This?, Y'all bitches crazy on this site, i hate my life, my fucking god, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkhuffmanbf/pseuds/kirkhuffmanbf
Summary: I'm goingnto shit my fuvking pants GODi amc s9 fucjim g boredgThe gitle idbself esplsmatiry' I csmt be assed to write corredgljy





	not me writing about kirk getting bitches on roblox

kirk was gay and sad because racheal said he could be sad but not gay. so she locked him in his room w/ his laptop and told him to go on roblox. roblox has a lot of homophobic children. racheal said it was perfect for him. kirk sat on what ass he had and cried. he just wanted his foursome w/ thomas, aaron and kyle back. but thomas and aaron had moved on and kyle had broken up the band because he was busy shagging kane. fuck you, kyle.

kirk made a rob licks account called "freesex69" and it didn't get censured so he said POGGERS and went to that shitty highschool game where kids get laid all the time. kirk hoped he could rebuild his harem.

kirk entered the game and said "123 for a bee f"

to be continued.


End file.
